1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving support system which supports a driving operation at the time of lane change or the like.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, a lane keeping driving support device is known which recognizes a lane based on the image of a front view from a vehicle captured by an on-board monitoring camera and supports driving, which maintains traveling in the lane, by associating with control of power steering. This lane keeping driving support device recognizes the markers, such as white lines and yellow lines indicating the lane separation on the road, using one on-board monitoring camera, calculates the amount of positional deviation of the vehicle from the middle of the lane, and performs driving support by controlling the power steering so that the positional deviation is eliminated.
On the other hand, in recent years, three-dimensional objects, especially preceding vehicles, guardrails, pylons, and the like can be recognized using an on-board camera, and application fields, such as obstacle avoidance, maintaining the distance between vehicles within the lane, and collision warning, have become widespread. For example, a driving support device is known which calculates the degree of difficulty changing lanes based on the presence of a following vehicle, the relative relationship with space of a lane change destination, and the like using a rear view monitoring camera or the like and outputs an alarm or the like according to the degree of difficulty (for example, refer to JP-A-2009-029203). Thus, driving support devices which utilize images captured by cameras have been increasing in recent years. Accordingly, in order to perform driving support in a state where not only cameras which monitor the front and the rear of a vehicle, but also cameras which monitor the blind spot of the front left and right or the blind spot of the rear left and right are mounted, a possibility that a plurality of cameras will be mounted in the vehicle is increasing.